


body saying hell yes

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that there are a lot of guys in New York who have nice dicks and are partial to having John ride them. It's fun. John never had a hobby before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body saying hell yes

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody prompted me for size queen john on tumblr and this is the result. *hands*

When it comes to sex and food, John isn't picky. He likes to experiment, likes having someone he cares about to share it with, but when push comes to shove he'll take what's available and be happy with that. 

For years, John's approach to sex was to go to a bar and fuck the first woman who smiled at him. Men usually didn't dare and John didn't care enough either way to go for them in particular.

Times change, though, and now there's a guy in a cardigan giving John a bashful smile across the bar. John smiles back, easy. Half an hour later they're in the back alley, kissing against the brick wall. 

"Come home with me," the guy pants into his ear. "Lemme fuck you, please?"

John considers. "Where do you live?" 

It's the kind of area where grad students live, and Cardigan Guy, whose name turns out to be Dave, promises that his roommate is out of town. John can take Dave in a fight, if necessary, and he judges the odds of being ambushed in a college kid's apartment as relatively minor.

Thankfully, Dave's apartment really is as empty as expected. Dave's bed isn't that big, but they both fit in it. John lies on his back and lets himself get involved in kissing again.

John likes kissing, likes making out, likes the feeling of another body warm and alive in his arms, the uncomplicated animal intimacy of it. Dave's fingers tentatively probing him are a little unusual, maybe, but nothing he hasn't experienced before. 

Being fucked, though, that's new.

For a little while John considered refusing. Seemed like a vulnerable spot to get into with a stranger. On the other hand, John has incapacitated people far more threatening than Dave from far more vulnerable positions. He can take that chance.

It helps that Dave's fingers are sending little happy _zing!_ s across his nervous systems. John smiles softly, eyes half-lidded, enjoying the sensation. It seems natural, when Dave slides his fingers out, to ask for more.

"Yes," Dave breathes, fumbling with the condom. He positions himself and slides into John, slow and careful, and.

Oh.

John wouldn't have expected it to be different. It is, though. The pressure is more uniform, but it's something more than that. Dave's cock is warm and hard, eager to get _in_ John, moving smoothly in and out. 

None of this adequately describes how John feels. Bliss moves through him in waves, a new one starting with every thrust to overlap the previous ones, until it all blurs together and the only thought in John's mind is _More_.

Dave speeds up towards the end, reaches for John's cock. John comes fast, an intense climax that leaves him strangely dissatisfied.

~~

Next time, John goes prowling with intent.

His job taught him something about observation and the human nature. The guy he picks is of middling height, soft spoken, and his dick doesn't really look like anything much until John has taken his pants off.

Once John has it in his mouth, it's a different story: the guy started off half-hard. A couple minutes of John's best efforts bring him to full hardness, stretching his jaw wide.

The guy, whose name John didn't bother to get, passes him a condom and lube. John grins at him, makes sure the guy is watching as John reaches and begins to finger himself with exaggerated slowness.

"Oh," the guy says, eyes going wide. "You want me to--?"

"Unless it's a problem." The words come out at a lower register than John's normal tone, deep and gravelly.

The guy goes red. "Nope. No problem here." He moves with alacrity when John lies belly-up on his bed, spreading his legs.

It's even better this time, now that John is prepared for this, how good this makes him feel all the way through. The guy's dick is better, too, really stretching him out. John groans appreciatively, pushes back into each thrust.

~~

John gets laid that month more than he had the previous year.

Turns out that there are a lot of guys in New York who have nice dicks and are partial to having John ride them. It's fun. John never had a hobby before.

It goes south, eventually, like these things always do, in a hailstorm of bullets and John having to punch people with one hand while holding his pants up with the other. Pretty awkward, especially since his erection barely goes down during the fight. Adrenaline is a bitch.

Finch, of course, fusses over the comm until John tells him it's all under control. 

Then he makes the fatal error of hissing as he moves wrong, making the bullet graze on his arm sting.

"Mr. Reese," Finch says ominously, "please come over." His tone makes it clear that it isn't a request.

~~

At the library, Finch patches John up and stores his bullet-ridden jacket away, presumably to patch that up as well. Then he turns to John with a sigh. "I suppose I couldn't persuade you to take up a safer way to spend your time?"

"Why, Harold," John says, "are you trying to shame me for my sexuality?"

Harold makes an annoyed face that fills John with secret glee. "I don't want you ashamed, I just want you not to take unnecessary risks."

John waits. He's pretty sure Harold gets the message that John isn't going to stop fucking around. He's pleased to be right, especially since Harold indicates it with a, "Very well, Mr. Reese. John. Please take your clothes off."

He's still glaring at John, which is hilarious. 

John undresses, even as he says, "I don't know, Harold, you could ask a little more nicely."

"I did say please." Harold's mouth is pursed, though it's softening as he takes in John's naked body.

John's dick, which never did go all the way down, goes right back up again. "I do have requirements, you know," he tells Harold. He's mostly teasing. He'll take whatever Harold's got and be happy with that.

"I do realize. Lie down, now." 

The bed in the back has seen better days, but it's comfortable enough. John sprawls over it, taking up all available space. 

Harold comes in still dressed, which should not be as endearing as it is. John makes strategic plans to make him as filthy as possible, in hopes of making him shed some clothes. 

The first kiss to John's nape catches him by surprise. "Harold." His voice is a bit funny.

"Mm." Harold kisses him again. It's -- tender, which John wouldn't have expected. Harold runs his hands down John's sides, a firm touch, gentling. 

He gets to work soon after that. He's good with his fingers, which John could have predicted. He keeps dropping kisses over John's back, which is a surprise. It makes John's chest ache. "Harold." There's a hint of warning in his voice, but he's not sure which of them he's warning, or what against.

"It's all right," Harold says, and something bigger, blunter is poised at John's entrance. There's something odd there, about the angles.

Then Harold is fucking him, and John can't think.

It's big. Bigger than anything he's taken so far, big enough to make him shake and make thin keening noises as it works him open. He rears up to take more, and there is more, Harold gives him more, gives him harder, gives John anything he asks for.

Then he gives John his hand to thrust into, and that's it, John's done.

When John gets his breath back, he realizes two things: one is that Harold is still fully clothed. The other is that that is not Harold's dick still inside him.

Harold blinks at him. "You did say you had requirements."

"Harold," John says conversationally, "get up here and fuck me for real."

Harold's actual cock is not ridiculously large, but it is very nicely shaped. More importantly, Harold groans when he fucks into John, makes sweet little sighs as he rocks inside. John lies face down on the bed, eyes closed, and smiles into the pillow as Harold spends inside him with a muted gasp.

"That's better," he says sleepily. Harold pulls out and slides to lie beside him. John rolls to his side and nuzzles Harold's neck. He'll want to be fucked again pretty soon, but for now there's nothing missing, nothing at all.


End file.
